New Year's Eve
by Jenna Nevermore
Summary: Bella's alone at home during New Year's Eve. Who will come to cheer her up? One Shot. All Human. BXE


**Note**: I kinda got the idea from the story written by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620, "Happy New Year", so this is not all my original thinking. I wrote this pretty much for Daddy's Little Cannibal because I feel like I'm the only fan who hasn't written one for her, and she rocks my socks, so here you go, Cannibal!

**New Years Eve**

It was edging on 9:00pm. Here I was, sitting home alone on New Year's Eve. Even Charlie had plans with Billy tonight. He offered to bring me along, but I really wasn't in the mood for going to La Push. All I really wanted to do was sit around in my scruffy little PJ's watching TV, with a spoon in one hand and a pint of Ben & Jerry's in the other. All my other friends had plans with their boyfriends or whatever, but I was perfectly content, here, alone, with my lovebirds, Ben & Jerry. Yup, I was just peachy.

Okay, maybe I was lying to myself. What I _really_ wanted was to be out with everyone else, having a great time with _my_ boyfriend (as if he existed), just partying all night without a care in the world. But I guess that was impossible. I didn't have a boyfriend, and even though I got plenty of offers from people to hang out tonight, I would just feel like a third wheel. It sucks being single. But I've dealt with it for 17 years, so I could make it through one more.

I thought of last year's New Year's with Renee and Phil in Phoenix. There wasn't any snow on the ground there, but we made it festive by putting up the chili pepper lights Phil found in the garage (I thought they were corny, but it got the job done), and watching the fireworks at midnight. Despite just being with my mom and Phil that night, it was actually pretty fun. Much more fun then I was having now. I sighed. Reminiscing about past years wasn't helping my situation. My depressing, miserable, and lonely situation. When I heard my spoon scrape the bottom of the container, I got up from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen to throw away the little remains of the ice cream in the container and wash my spoon.

The running water drowned out the random sounds coming from the television in the living room, which I hadn't really been watching anyway. All that was really on were overrun Christmas classics that made me nauseous. After cleaning up the kitchen, I wandered back into the living room and turned off the TV. The sudden silence just depressed me even more. I bent back down to the controls and turned it back on again. At least I would have some background noise to make me feel less alone. I sank back down on the couch, right onto the warm spot on the cushion where my butt had made an imprint from sitting there for so long. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I had to think of something to do to keep me occupied. I couldn't do laundry, I had done it all yesterday; I couldn't do any homework, we weren't given any over the holidays; Charlie wasn't here, so I had no one to cook for… my boredom was the sad product of a slow to almost nonexistent social life.

I was about to give up and just go to bed when I heard my cell ring from upstairs. I dashed up the steps and into my room and caught it right before it went to the automated machine.

"Hello?" I asked, panting slightly.

"_Hi, Bella? It's Edward_."

Edward Cullen was one of my good friends from ever since we were kids. Even though I had lived in Phoenix, I met Edward and his family when I came to visit Charlie over the summer. Edward had been so happy to hear that I was moving back here to give Renee and Phil some space.

"Edward, Hi! What's up?" I paused. "Uhm, whats with all the background noise? It sounds like… is that wind? Where are you?"

"_Yeah, about that… I'm kinda outside your bedroom Bells, freezing my ass off. Can you open the window?"_

"You're _where_? Jeyesus, hang on!"

I dropped the phone on my bed and leaped for the window. I yanked the shade up, and there he was; Edward Cullen, perched on the tree branch outside my window, holding his little silver cell phone to his ear, teeth chattering and looking eager to reach the warmth of my bedroom.

I threw open the window and the wind and snow was like a smack in the face. I stepped aside and Edward jumped agilely through the frame and landed on the carpet, his boots depositing remnants of snow onto the floor. He snapped his phone shut while I quickly slammed the window back into place and locked it. My tiny little room filled with warmth again, and I strode over to the corner where I kept my space heater in the winter. I flicked on the switch and watched the little red numbers get higher as the temperature in the room rose. I turned around to look at Edward, who was taking off his scarf and hat and setting them on my dresser.

"Edward? W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I figured you wouldn't be out on New Year's Eve, so I came here."

"Right… but, why did you use the window? Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"Well, it's almost 10:00, and I wasn't sure if Charlie was home… he's not my biggest fan…"

He was right; Charlie wasn't as fond of Edward as I was. He always said his pale skin and his oddly perfect family gave him the creeps, even though the Cullen family had never been a problem in Forks. It was strange for a family of 5 teenagers to be so incredibly well behaved, but they just were. I didn't have a problem with them, but that might be just because I focused on Edward most of the time. A lot of the time. Almost all the time. It was getting pretty hard to deny that I had a tiny crush on him. His bronze hair was always so perfectly styled, out of his face but untidy and wild, and his perfect, muscular figure… It was hard not to fall for this guy. I usually wasn't one to notice boys, but ever since Edward had started maturing, I had become a bit interested. Not that I was the only one. My competition was only… oh, the entire female population of Forks High School. Even though I was his best friend, I hardly had a chance. But now was not the time to fantasize. I tried to get my mind back on track.

"Well it's great to see you, Edward! And Charlie is out with Billy tonight, so I'm here by myself. Here, why don't you come in and get yourself warmed up?"

"Thanks Bella. Geez, its freezing out there!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Come on, I'll make some coffee or something."

We both wandered downstairs into the kitchen and I put on a pot of coffee. We drank and laughed about the stupidness of this holiday for what seemed like eons. It was so easy to just forget about everything else when I'm with Edward.

"Hey," he announced after a while. "I think it's almost midnight. Wanna go watch the fireworks?"

I nodded. We had a pretty decent view of where they were going to go off from my back porch. By then the wind had slowed down and snow had stopped, leaving it relatively warmer than it was a few hours ago. I slid on a coat and followed Edward outside. We stared up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start. Edward slowly slipped behind me and put his arms around my waist, his low, husky whisper in my ear,

"10… 9… 8… 7…"

I was startled. Edward didn't usually do stuff like this. This was oddly intimate for our mere friendship.

"6… 5… 4…"

My breathing sped up. "Edward…?" I squeaked.

"3… 2… 1…"

The fireworks erupted, and Edward grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. I could see the ferociousness in his green eyes before he pressed his lips against mine, rendering all my other senses completely useless. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, positive this was a dream, but still blissfully happy. A moment later and all too soon, Edward broke away, gazing into my surprised eyes.

"I- I've wanted to do that for a while," he admitted.

I couldn't speak. My hanging-open-jaw simply wouldn't move. Instead, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him again, just completely bewildered that this was actually happening to me and ecstatically happy that it was. Slightly startled by my reaction, but glad of my receptiveness anyway, Edward grinned and picked me up and spun me around like they do in those old movies where the husband comes back from battle and the wife rushes up and kisses him while he spins her around in a circle. He let me go and I relinquished hold of his lips as my feet touched the ground. I gazed up at him, and his eyes bored into mine, filled with shock, wonder, and what I guessed was pure happiness. He grinned down at me.

"Bella…" he started. "Well, if I had known you'd be so receptive…" he laughed. "Well, I guess I would've done that a lot sooner."

My smile was a mile wide. "Happy New Years, Edward."

"Happy New Years, Bella."

I guess New Years Eve wasn't as stupid a holiday as I thought.

**The End**

Happy New Years Everyone!!


End file.
